Stolen Pills and Empty Hugs
by ShipperHeart91
Summary: Missing MayDaisy scenes from season 4. A collection of one-shots that can also be read as a continuing story. Not exactly canon compliant.
1. Bus Ride

**Author's Note: I was kind of bummed that people didn't like the twist in my other MaySkye fic (''When your heart begins to bleed''), so I wrote this. Missing scene from 4x02. Elena tells Daisy that May is dying.**

* * *

 ** _Bus Ride_**

 _Finally._ Daisy thought as she got on the bus. She took a seat at the back of the vehicle and waited for the familiar voice she knew was going to be there.

" Daisy." Elena greeted her coldly as she took a seat right behind her.

" Thanks for coming." Daisy said. " Do you have the pills?"

" Yes." Elena said but didn't make a move.

" Are you going to actually _give_ them to me?" The girl asked impatiently. She was in a lot of pain. She could use some help sooner rather than later.

The older woman gave Daisy's arm a quick look. "You are going to get yourself killed." She muttered.

Daisy sighed and clutched her left arm awkwardly to her side. " I don't have time for a lecture. Please, just give them to me and go."

Elena stood from her seat and placed herself on the seat next to Daisy's.

" What the hell are you doing?" Daisy snapped. " We can't be seen together."

" We need to talk." The older woman explained.

" I already told you.'' Daisy said through greeted teeth. ''I don't have time for talking."

" Well, May is dying, do you have time for that?"

" _What?_ " A sharp pain shot through the hacker's body and, this time, it wasn't because of the abuse of her powers.

" She is sick.'' Elena said flatly. ''Very sick. I'm sorry."

That only made Daisy angrier. " Is this a trick?" She hissed. " To make me come back? "

" No."

" Did she tell you to say this? Did Coulson-"

" No, Daisy! She was infected with a virus or something. She is out of her mind! She has a few days left, maybe even less than that."

Daisy braced herself. " You are lying." She spat out, refusing to believe that what her ally was saying was true.

Elena shook her head. " Look for yourself." She passed her a tablet. May's fragile, immobile form was all Daisy managed to see before her vision blurred with tears. She bit her lip, something sharp twisting inside her ribs. " You'll find a cure." She mumbled as she gave the tablet back to Elena, refusing to watch whatever video Elena wanted her to see.

" Is that what you have to say?" The Inhuman asked. " I thought you loved her."

" I- I can't." Daisy mumbled as the first tear dribbled down her cheek.

" You can't what? Say goodbye to the woman that taught you everything you know? Be there for your friend who is suffering? Well, keep wasting time and you won't have to do anything!" Elena snapped at her, knowing very well that this was the only way she could make Daisy wake up and realise what she was about to lose.

Daisy squeezed her eyes shut, begging herself not to cry. She did not have the right to cry. Not after what she had done. When she spoke again, her voice was raspy and shallow. " They will arrest me the minute I set foot inside a SHIELD facility. You know that."

" I can sneak you in." Elena said, her voice softening a bit. " I have superpowers too."

Daisy took a deep breath. " Okay." She exhaled. " But if this is a trap-"

" It's not a trap." Elena cut her off, putting an end to their discussion.

Daisy caught herself hoping it was.


	2. Stitches

**Author's Note: Missing scene from 4x04. Jemma tends Daisy's injuries and tells her what happened to May. Any and all feedback is deeply appreciated.**

* * *

 _ **Stitches**_

Daisy winced when the needle was hooked through her skin for what felt like the millionth time, but remained silent. Her labored breathing was the only sound that interrupted the silence of the apartment.

" I know I'm hurting you." Jemma mumbled apologetically at some point. "But I'm almost done. You'll be back on your feet in no time." Jemma said softly and placed a bandage over the bullet wound that was now stitched up.

'' How is May?'' The hacker finally asked the question that was burning her lips since the moment she had laid eyes on her friend.

'' What do you expect me to tell you, Daisy?'' Jemma asked tiredly as she gathered the medical stuff from the floor. '' That she is alright?''

Daisy shrugged in an attempt to look calmer than she really was. '' I'm asking you because I heard that she-''

'' Oh, I know very well what you heard!'' Jemma snapped, her calculated, defensive self-control nowhere to be found. '' Elena told me everything about your little bus rides.''

'' Great.'' The girl muttered under her breath.

'' Yes, perfect! You knew that May was dying and you didn't do anything. You didn't even try to say goodbye.'' Simmons shot back, remembering to lower her voice.

'' She is fine now, isn't she?''

'' She was dead for a few minutes.'' Simmons said flatly. '' I had to restart her heart.''

'' Well, I'm glad you did.'' Daisy muttered, making sure to keep her face blank despite the fact that her heart was racing.

'' Does that make you feel anything in here, Daisy?'' Simmons asked, placing her hand on Daisy's chest. To Daisy's surprise, there was nothing warm about her touch. She flinched, surprised at Jemma's hostility.

'' How can you even ask me that?'' She shot back.

Jemma shook her head. '' I'm not sure I recognise you anymore, Daisy. You left us all behind. Your friends, your family.''

'' To _protect_ you.''

'' No. No.'' Jemma repeated firmly and stood up. '' Don't _ever_ say that again.''

'' It's the truth.''

'' It's an _excuse_ you tell yourself to make you feel better. To help you sleep at night.''

'' You have no idea how I sleep at night!'' Daisy retorted as she awkwardly tried to stand up. '' You...you have no idea-''

But then she sank to the ground, tears blurring her vision, tremors wracking her body. Jemma hesitated, unsure what to do next. She eventually followed Daisy down and lead her head to the crook of her neck, pressing her cheek against her friend's hair.

'' Come home, Daisy. Please.'' She held the girl in her arms, as carefully as possible. '' God, we've all missed you so much.'' Her voice was soft now, soothing and calming like Daisy remembered it.

'' Is she really okay?'' Daisy asked. Her voice shook and she wiped hastily at her eyes. She didn't have to say who ''she'' was. Jemma knew.

'' She is getting better by the minute. But seeing you could help her. A lot.''

'' I tried, you know.'' The hacker choked out and pulled away from their embrace to look at her friend. ''After Elena told me that May was sick. I did come back for her, Jemma, but she wasn't in the base. I looked for her but she wasn't there. And then I had to run, otherwise someone would have seen me and taken me down.''

'' You came back.'' The surprise in Simmons' voice was unmistakable.

Daisy nodded. " I wanted to see her, I really did.'' She wiped her fresh tears away with her sleeve. '' I swear, Jemma.''

'' I believe you.'' Simmons reassured her. She could feel her tense and gently rubbed her hand up and down her friend's arm. " You know, you can come with me now and tell May everything you want to.''

Daisy shook her head. '' I don't think she wants to see me anymore.''

'' Nonsense.'' Simmons stated. ''May loves you.''

" You don't know th-."

" She _loves_ you." Simmons cut her off. " And she will be very happy to see you. I promise." When there was no comment from Daisy, the biochemist kept talking. "How long are you going to keep running, Daisy? Come home, everyone wants you back."

Daisy sniffled. "Can you, um, can you do me a favor?" She asked shyly. '' I mean, I know you already saved me from bleeding to death but could you do one more thing for me?"

'' Of course.''

'' Can you call May?''

'' O-kay...'' Jemma said wearily, unsure of Daisy's intentions.

'' I just want to hear her voice. Could you, please?''

 _God, how could she even begin to think of saying no?_ '' I'll put her on speakerphone.'' Jemma pulled her phone from her pocket. '' Okay?''

Daisy nodded. '' Thanks, Jemma.''

When May picked up, Daisy felt her chest tighten and her breath catch in her throat.

'' Simmons?'' The older woman spoke in a low voice. '' What's wrong?'' Daisy could tell she was tired.

'' Agent May.'' Jemma said cheerfully, trying to sound cool. '' Are you alright?''

'' I'm on bedrest.'' May answered bitterly.

Daisy couldn't help but smile a little. She had missed her SO and her grumpiness that came with every injury that kept her off the field.

'' Well, it's necessary for your recovery.'' Jemma explained as she slided her phone on the floor, closer to where Daisy was sitting. _Say something_. She mouthed at her friend but Daisy shook her head and kept silent.

May sighed. '' Simmons, why did you call me? Do you need something?''

'' Um, no, Agent May. Actually, I..I was simply interested in the progress of your recovery.''

Daisy rolled her eyes. All these years in SHIELD, all these months undercover in HYDRA, and Jemma was still a terrible, terrible liar.

'' Are you alone, Simmons?'' May asked, her voice betraying her worry.

Simmons scoffed. '' Alone? I'm with Fitz in...life, as a couple.'' She stuttered, distracted by Daisy's gestures who were encouraging her to hang up the damn phone. '' But, right now, I am alone in this place where...I am. As a matter of fact-''

'' Simmons.'' May cut her off. ''Just tell her to come home.''

And then the line went dead.


	3. Reunion

**Author's note: Missing scenes from 4x05.**

 **1) May finds out that Daisy is back and** **2) May and Daisy talk. (** **I hope people who still care about MaySkye like this, all five of us.)**

* * *

'' We got Daisy.'' Coulson said casually as he walked towards the plane alongside May. '' She's on the plane.''

May's expression didn't change.

'' Is she okay?'' She asked, her voice steady.

'' Okay is not the word I'd use.'' Coulson's mouth quirked. May could tell he was upset, disappointed after whatever kind of reunion he had with Daisy.

She said nothing in response. She kept walking, angry at herself that her heart had suddenly started racing. When they boarded the plane, she walked past Daisy and Reyes without acknowledging their presence.

'' May-'' Daisy greeted her mentor, but May disappeared before the girl had the chance to say anything else.

She was relieved and angry, both at the same time, and she knew that both feelings meant that she cared about that girl and she really didn't want to care about her anymore.

Not when she could lose her in a matter of seconds. Not when she couldn't do anything to keep her safe.

May kept walking and quickly found herself surrounded by the familiar loneliness of the cockpit. It was quiet and calm in there and she had learned to cherish every quiet moment she could get.

'' Are you alright?'' Coulson asked, entering the cockpit without knocking.

'' No.'' May said sharply and stared straight ahead. Why was it so hard for people to knock?

'' Do you need me to call Dr. Radcliffe-''

''Don't, Phil. " She said in a low voice.

" Why? What is it?"

When there was no answer, he asked again.

" Is this about Daisy?"

" Of course it is about Daisy!" May snapped and turned to look at him, her self-control nowhere to be found. " She is hurt because we failed to protect her. Because _I_ failed to protect her."

'' That's not true.'' He objected but May wouldn't listen.

" She joined SHIELD and she lost everything. She almost died, she saw her mother die in front of her, she lost friends, Lincoln." Her voice was in a constant diminuendo, until the boy's name was barely a whisper. " And now she is actively trying to get herself killed. And all I can do is sit back and watch her self destruct."

" Then go talk to her." Coulson suggested. '' Help her.''

May shook her head. " It's too late for words. She won't listen."

" Maybe she will. To you."

" I doubt that."

Coulson shrugged and turned to leave. "She's hiding in the guest bunk." He offered. " Just in case you change your mind."

She didn't.

* * *

'' We can't even touch these things. He can kill them!" Daisy argued.

" Alright. He goes with me. You and May stay here." Coulson told her urgently.

" What? No, I'm going with Robbie."

" Daisy-"

" No. You are not my Director anymore and May is not my SO. I don't follow your orders."

The statement hurt, but May tried her best to keep her face blank. She tried logic instead. " You can't use your powers and you can't fight." She gestured at the cast that covered her student's lower arm. "You'll be too vulnerable in there."

" Oh, I'm sorry. You can see me now?" Daisy provoked her. " You can talk to me?" Her tone was playful but her face was serious. '' 'Cause I thought I was invisible to you.''

" You are not going." May insisted, ignoring her student's tone.

" Try and stop me." She challenged them, mostly May, but they both let her join the mission.

" We'll be right behind her." Coulson said in an attempt to reassure May who looked ready to snap.

A few minutes later, Daisy locked them out and was left alone to fight off a dozen angry prisoners. When May and Coulson rescued her, she seemed genuinely angry that they had endangered themselves for her sake. They didn't say much and maybe that was for the best, because Melinda was too angry to hold a conversation with her student.

The walk back to the quinjet was quiet and tense, and probably didn't last as long as everyone thought it did. When they finally boarded the plane, Melinda waited for her nerves to calm down and then headed to Daisy's room. She knocked before entering the guest bunk.

'' I didn't say ''come in''.'' Daisy protested without looking up. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, playing awkwardly with her phone. She could only use her right arm, the left was practically useless at the moment.

'' Don't ever do that again." May said sharply.

'' What?''

'' You know _what_.''

'' Oh, you mean disappear for six months without calling or writing?'' Daisy finally looked up to meet her mentor's gaze. '' I'm pretty sure you are not the best person to lecture me on _that_.''

May cocked her head, raising an eyebrow. ''This isn't about me.'' She said.

'' You left for six months and the moment you came back I came running to hug you.'' Daisy reminded her. '' I never asked you why you left, I never even thought that I should be mad at you.''

'' I didn't come back half dead.'' May retorted. They were off to a horrible start.

'' You left me.'' Daisy insisted, leaving no room for no. '' You abandoned me after I lost my mom.'' Her voice was shaky but she kept going. '' Do you have any idea how hard those months were for me?'' She stopped as she felt a thousand words begging to get out. She had to put them in order or she would make no sense. '' You don't get to talk after what you did to me. I had no idea if you were alive, or if you were ever coming back, or if you even wanted to know me any more. ''

Melinda felt her heart sink. '' You never told me any of this.'' She approached the girl and sat next to her on the unmade bed.

'' You never asked.'' The girl smiled painfully and wiped her tears away.

May reached out to brush a strand from Daisy's hair from her face. '' You should have asked me to come back.''

'' May, you didn't even tell me you were leaving!" Daisy exclaimed and pulled back from the older woman's touch. She didn't want to do this, she didn't have the energy to argue over anything at that moment, but she had to let May know just how much her abscence had hurt her. Even if she deserved it.

'' I'm sorry I left.'' Melinda said carefully, and she reached up again, tucking hair out of Daisy's face with a motherly sort of gentleness.

'' Me too.'' Daisy admitted, this time not pulling away. '' I get why you did it, but it still hurt.'' She explained.

When the girl didn't say more, May had to ask. '' Why do you think I did it?''

Daisy shrugged. '' Because I attacked you.'' Obviously.

The older woman shook her head. '' No.'' She said, her voice steady. '' That's not why.''

'' Come on, May, there's no need to sugarcoat it, really. I'm a grown up, I can take it.''

'' I didn't leave because of what happened in Afterlife.'' May said, more forcefully this time. She put two fingers under the girl's chin, forcing her to look up. '' Look at me. Hey. I was never mad at you. _Never._ I forgave you the second our fight was over.''

Daisy remained silent for a second. '' That's your problem.'' She finally spat out, shifting away from her mentor. ''You are too big on forgiveness. You can't just be mad at people who screw you over.''

The tension in the room had become almost unbearable. Daisy stood up and winced, because everything hurt, especially her arm, and their conversation wasn't helping much with her pain.

'' I know what you're doing and it's not going to work, so drop it.'' Melinda warned her.

'' You should have left me alone.''

'' To die? I don't think so.''

'' It was my choice!'' Daisy snapped, the desperation evident in her voice. She started pacing around the room that was too small to contain her nerves.

'' You don't get to make that choice!" May matched her tone, her gaze following Daisy.

" Yes, I do!" Daisy insisted. " Why do you care so much anyway? You left before and you' ll do it again! It's not like you are my mother!"

The words suckered May right in the gut, knocked the wind out of her chest, rendered the urge to breathe an impossible feat.

" You are not my mom." The girl repeated more quietly, pain evident in every syllable.

" I know." Melinda whispered, her voice barely supported by her lungs. She averted her eyes from her student and tried to control the irrational drumming of her heart. She had been tortured, she had been shot and stabbed so many times, but no pain compared to the aching of her chest at the sound of Daisy's words. No pain compared to that horrible weight that was threatening to bring her to her knees.

Daisy knew she had hurt Melinda and she really hated to do that, but sometimes people need to know when to back off. " You just have to stop trying to save me." Her voice was softer now, kinder. '' You're not responsible for me anymore. I don't _want_ you to be. I did once upon a time, but not anymore.''

May took a deep breath before speaking. '' I can't hear you talk like that.'' She started, struggling to keep her voice steady. '' Not when you are the one I've kept the closest."

Daisy wrinkled her nose. '' I'd like to see how you treat the ones you keep far away.''

May forced herself not to respond to the accusation. There was no point. '' You're not ready to talk.'' She observed. '' That's okay. Just let me know when you're.'' She stood up to leave, even though every instict inside her told her to stay there and fight for her kid. _Don't let her push you away_.

'' I'm not staying.'' Daisy reminded her. _I'll never be ready._

That made May turn around to face her. She took in the pain, the injuries, the hair that was different, again. She noticed the fatigue that was written all over Daisy's face. The cuts, the bruises, the broken bones.

Daisy saw Melinda's pain too. The lack of sleep, the stressful nights, they constant travelling around the world to look for her. They all had taken their toll on the older woman's body. She seemed more fragile than Daisy remembered her.

And, suddenly, it was all too much for both of them.

They couldn't tell who initiated the hug, but at some point Daisy found herself safe in May's arms, inhaling her familiar scent. It was a tight hug, but still a very careful one, as May was mindful of her student's injuries. It was desperate and honest and there was nothing that could make that moment better, except for the words that came out of May's mouth.

'' Don't leave again, kid.'' She pulled away from their embrace enough to place a hand over Daisy's heart. '' I love you.''


	4. Torn

**Missing scene from 4x18. FrameworkMay visits Daisy (Skye) in Hydra's holding cell.**

* * *

" They hurt you.'' May's voice snapped Daisy out of her thoughts.

'' Why you look so surprised?'' Daisy shot back weakly. It hurt to breathe and it definitely hurt to talk. She struggled to keep her eyes open and fixed on May. Her mentor looked shaken, maybe a bit lost. She was looking at her with something that Daisy might have confused with sympathy if she didn't know any better about May's feelings for her in this reality.

When May didn't speak, the girl had to ask. '' What?''

'' Nothing.'' May tried to keep her voice blank. Why did her heart twist so painfully in her chest at the sight of Skye's tortured body? This didn't make sense. Skye was a traitor, a double agent. She was an enemy. And yet, for some reason, Melinda felt the urge to wrap the girl in her arms and take her away from this prison. ''I'll go get you some ice.'' She said at some point, interrupting the tense silence of the room.

Daisy shrugged. '' I won't go anywhere.''

When she heard the door open again, Daisy felt almost relieved at the sight of her mentor. May crouched next to her and placed an ice pack on the girl's injured ribs.

'' Better?'' She asked with a softness Daisy hadn't heard in a while.

'' Yeah.'' She admitted, clutching the ice pack against her sore ribs. ''Thanks.''

May nodded. '' No problem.'' She sat next to Daisy on the cold floor of the holding cell and hugged her knees to her chest protectively.

After a while, the silence was getting heavy again and May wasn't one to initiate a conversation at any reality, so Daisy spoke up. '' Is this a bad cop-good cop thing you're doing?''

May turned to look at her. '' What?''

'' Fitz is the bad guy and you come in here all ice packs and kind words?''

May fixed her gaze on the floor. She didn't know _why_ she was being nice to Skye. '' I'm no good cop.'' She admitted.

'' Hey.'' Daisy knew that she had to make May remember. Or at least understand. She had to get through to her. ''May. I know you can feel it. You know me. You care about me.''

May's gaze hardened. '' Don't.''

'' You care.'' Daisy insisted. '' I know that you do. You won't leave me here to die.''

May shook her head and stood up. This was ridiculous. Skye was a threat that needed to be eliminated. She was not an ally, and she was definitely not a friend.

'' You're torn.'' The girl tried again, trying to catch May's gaze. '' I get it. But please believe me when I tell you I'm with the good guys here.''

The Patriot's sacrifice flashed in front of Melinda's eyes. _The good guys_. HYDRA held kids prisoners at the Enlightenment Cultivation Center and SHIELD sacrificed one of their own to save just one child's life. The good guys.

'' May. Please.'' Daisy gave it one more try. She winced in pain as she struggled to stand up. '' You are a good person.''

Maybe it was the love in Skye's voice or maybe it was the horrors that May had witnessed inside HYDRA but, suddenly, things were crystal clear for her. '' Wait here.'' She ordered, not realising how unecessary her order was.

She came back a few minutes later and, this time, there were no doubts in her mind about what she should do. ''Is it true?'' She asked. '' That you're an Inhuman?''

'' Yeah.'' Daisy answered, not sure if she had got though to May or if she was about to get herself killed. '' Powerful enough to bring this whole place down.''

Was that admiration in Melinda's eyes? Was it anticipation?

'' I hope so.'' May said.

When she produced the vial with the terrigen crystal from her sleeve, Daisy couldn't help but smile. May was back and so were her powers. They would win this.


	5. Framework

**A/N: Missing scene from the season finale. May and Daisy talk about what happened between them in the Framework. A big thank you to everyone who has read these one-shots! Let me know if you have a specific request for a MayDaisy missing scene! :)**

* * *

One of the perks of being best friends with Simmons was that the biochemist kept Daisy on a small but steady dose of painkillers without asking too many questions, so the Inhuman was not really feeling the pain of her injuries. She nonetheless spent her day in the safety of her room, not looking forward to more awkward interactions with the rest of her team.

When someone knocked, she hoped it would be Jemma.

It was May.

"You need to sign these." She said quietly, holding out an envelope to her. '' It's just paperwork.''

Daisy took the envelope but showed no interest in opening it. '' You always bring me the nicest things.'' She made an attempt at a joke but May didn't react.

'' Just bring them to Coulson's office when you are done.'' She said and turned to leave.

"Come sit with me for a minute." Daisy asked, almost pleading with her eyes, and, to her surprise, May nodded and sat next to her on the bed. "We should talk." The girl offered, tucking her legs up onto the bed.

'' Alright.''

" I missed you.'' She glanced at May, hoping for a smile, a nod, something, but May was simply staring solemnly at the floor. The girl turned fully to face her, reaching out and slipping her hand into May's who, thankfully, didn't flinch. "We haven't spoken in ages."

Melinda nodded but still refused to look at her student. " I know.''

"You do?" Daisy asked, a sad smile on her face. '' 'Cause it seems like you've been avoiding me.''

''I came to your room, Daisy.'' The older woman pointed out quietly.

Daisy bit her lip, looking down at their joined hands and sighed. "May, there are some things we need to talk about. This can't go on-"

"I'm so sorry, kid." May cut her off, her voice sounding like it was barely making it out of her throat. '' For what I did to you back there."

Daisy shook her head. " You had no idea who I was. You didn't know."

"I knew you.'' May insisted. '' I knew you and I hurt you anyway."

Daisy turned sharply to face her mentor. " You didn't know the _real_ me. And you never hurt me.''

"I let them torture you."

"May, you had no memory of what we meant to each other!" Daisy snapped. She pulled her hand out of May's and brought both hands up to the other woman's shoulders, turning her head until Melinda was finally looking at her. She tried to fight her, pulling in the opposite direction, and the second they were facing each other, Daisy understood why.

May was crying.

Seeing the strongest person she knew fall apart like this broke Daisy's heart. She stared at the tears slipping down May's cheeks and immediately pulled May into her arms, smoothing a comforting hand over the older agent's back.

"It's okay," she whispered, feeling the immense comfort of Melinda's familiar scent. "I'm okay, May."

"What I did to you," May gasped again after a moment, pulling away and finally looking up at Daisy. "There's no excuse for it.''

"You're the reason I'm alive, May." Daisy shot back, looking up at May and brushing her thumb over her cheek. " You gave me my powers back. You got me out of HYDRA. If it hadn't been for you, I would have died inside that cell.''

'' Don't even say that. '' May said sharply.

Daisy let her have some time to recollect herself. "I hate this." She finally said, unable to keep her feelings to herself a moment longer. "It's so stupid."

May raised an eyebrow, sniffling a little. '' What?''

"I still love you, May." Daisy said, sighing. '' Nothing can change that.''

"Many things can change that." May replied quietly.

'' Oh, yeah? Try one.'' Daisy challenged her.

May turned towards the girl and gazed at her seriously. " I was happy when we captured you." She admitted, disgust in her voice. '' I knew what was going to happen to you and I was happy.''

Daisy shrugged, attempting a smile, trying to make things a bit easier for Melinda. '' You'll have to try harder than that. I still love you.''

'' No, you don't. You are afraid of me.'' May said, smiling sadly as Daisy tried her best not to show to her how much she was hurting. "I'm sorry, Daisy." She whispered again, sounding broken.

"I'm not afraid." The girl whispered. She was unable to face May but she found the courage to slip her hand into hers again and squeeze it gently.

They sat in silence for a few moments, May brushing her thumb over Daisy's knuckles. She sucked in a shaking breath before speaking up. "I haven't slept since we got back." She admitted. "Every time I close my eyes, all I see is what I let them do to you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I let it happen."

Daisy swallowed. '' I know _you_ would never hurt me." She said. "I know you." She smiled, tears welling in her eyes.

May was never going to hurt her. She was her mentor, her friend, the closest thing she ever had to a mother. She knew her. She knew what her hands felt like on hers, helping her up, hugging her, showing her how to fight, how to pull a trigger fast enough to stay alive.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. '' You didn't hurt me in Afterlife, remember? I was the one who attacked you.'' She squeezed her eyes shut, tears creeping down her face, and smiled. '' You let _me_ hurt you that day. You couldn't bring yourself to hit me back.''

May took a deep breath, laying a cautious hand on Daisy's cheek. '' Stop going back to that.'' She said softly.

Daisy nodded. " I will, once you stop going back to the Framework."

'' It's not the same.''

'' Oh, I know, mine was way worse.'' Daisy said, suddenly more confident than she ever had been around May. '' I remembered you, I knew who you were, I knew exactly what you meant to me, and I still chose to hurt you.''

May sighed. '' You're impossible.''

Daisy smiled, hugging May again and snuggling her head into her neck. "Let it go." She murmured. " We'll be fine."

May held her breath, savouring the feeling for a moment before drawing away. '' Are you staying?'' She asked, unable to hide the hope in her voice. '' Are you staying with us?''

'' I am.''

'' Good.'' May wasn't sure if she could take another loss at that point. She stood from the bed and moved to the door. '' Tai chi tomorrow?''

Daisy groaned. '' If you make me get up at 5, I swear I'll be out of here faster than-''

'' Is 8 okay?'' May cut her off.

Daisy made a face. '' I'll check my schedule, see what I can do.''

May shook her head, finally smiling. '' See you tomorrow, kid.''


End file.
